It Was Nothing
by Calenlass Greenleaf1
Summary: OLD. Estel is bitten during a hunting trip, and he doesn't tell his brothers. Thus, he suffers! And Elrond's not around to help him…can it get any worse for poor Estel? Complete. This story won third in the EAC contest entry: Spiders.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It Was Nothing

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Estel, Elladan and Elrohir belong to Tolkien. This story plot and any original characters belong to me.

**Rating:** PG-13 for angst. No adult themes. No slash, sex, smut, profanity, or romance. _Any mentioned love is brotherly, parental, or familial love._

**Warning:** If you're an extreme arachnidphobic (A spider fearer), then don't read. I myself am an arachnidphobic, but reading spider stories don't bother me…strange. But researching about spiders and tarantulas— (Shudder) All those pictures and descriptions—augh! My mind didn't appreciate it. Even my muse hated it, but then again, he's a Mirkwood elf who has to deal with countless spiders. :-)

**Summary:** Written for the EAC Competition: Spiders. Estel is bitten during a hunting trip, and he doesn't tell his brothers. Thus, he suffers! And Elrond's not around to help him…can it get any worse for poor Estel. Written purely for the sake of angst and torturing Estel.

**For canon-conscious people:**_Iston_—I cut Gilraen out of the story, and I ignored the distances.

**For spiders and poison experts:** I know—nobody could survive a venomous bite for a week. _Saew-lam Ihingrilath _(Translation: Poison-tongue spiders) don't exist. And there are probably a number of other things wrong with my spiders.

**A/N:** I have not given up on "Apostate's Ruse." I will never abandon any of my stories.

**A/N #2:** Thoughts are in italics. Translations are at the bottom of this chapter.

* * *

**It Was Nothing**

Estel toyed with a dagger that he held in his hands. He looked up and sighed, feeling bored. Elladan and Elrohir were hunting somewhere, leaving him to guard their small campsite. For half an hour, he had sat there, waiting for his brothers to come back. Idly, he threw his dagger up in the air, watching the blade catch the brightness of the sun's rays before falling and splitting a leaf in half. Getting to his feet, he decided to gather wood for the fire. He walked away from the small clearing and into the woods.

For a few minutes, he was intent on his task. As he reached down to pick a large stick from a pile of logs, a sharp pain made him drop the armload of wood he had already gathered. "Ow!" He exclaimed, examining his left hand. Two small holes, a few centimeters apart, stood out starkly on area where his thumb and forefinger met. They were already beginning to bleed. Estel kicked at the logs, sending them scattering. A red-and-orange spider the size of his hand scuttled out, its long legs moving quickly over the ground. The boy jumped back, and without another thought, brought down his foot to crush the arachnid. He turned away, eyes fixed on his hand. "Stupid spiders," he muttered under his breath. He found his pack, and dug through it until he found a bandage. Pouring some water on his hand, Estel cleaned the bite marks the best he could, and wrapped the bandage around his hand. _It probably wasn't a poisonous spider_, he thought, _or else I would be feeling quite poorly right now_. He rubbed the bitten area with the back of his other hand, trying to take away the sting.

"So how did you fare during our absence, little brother?"

Startled, Estel looked up to see Elladan and Elrohir standing next to time. Jumping to his feet, he stared accusingly at them. "What took you so long?" he asked. "I've been waiting for nearly an hour!"

Elrohir shrugged. "The game seemed to be scarce in this area."

"Oh," He looked at the bags they were carrying. "Did you get anything?"

"Elrohir managed to bring down two squirrels, and I caught a rabbit." Elladan poked his twin in the side. "We also saw a deer, but Elrohir scared him away when he dropped bow."

"'Twas an accident!" Elrohir protested.

"What about the time you thought a bear was a deer? Or the—"

"Do you mind starting supper?" Estel interrupted impatiently. "You can argue on the way home."

Elladan laughed. "All right, Estel." He poked Elrohir again. "We can talk about your blunders when we get home."

Elrohir glowered at him, but said nothing. Estel held back a grin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After they had finished their meal, the sun was no longer visible. Estel sat with his back against a tree, his head on Elrohir's shoulder. He would have been comfortable had it not been for the itchiness in his hand. He rubbed furiously at it.

"Estel, what's wrong with you?" Elrohir asked him. "Is something wrong?" He looked over at his brother.

The boy shook his head. "No," he replied, "Just a stupid cut I got today on my hand when I gathered the wood." He did not want to tell his brothers about the bite, for fear they think him clumsy to be bitten by a tiny spider.

"Do you need me to look at it?"

Again, he shook his find. "I'll be fine, Elrohir. 'Tis nothing."

Had Elrond been with them, the elf lord would have demanded to Estel's hand, minor injury or no. This Estel knew, and he was glad that his father was not here.

Elladan sat down next to him. "What do you think of this whole trip?"

His adopted brother smiled at him. "It was wonderful." He crossed his arms behind his head and gazed at the stars. "Too bad it will end tomorrow."

"We can always do this again, _gwador_." Elladan good-naturedly ruffled Estel's hair. "Maybe next time Elrond can come with us. Perhaps after you turn fifteen?"

"That would be nice," He answered, yawning.

Elrohir grinned. "You should go to sleep now."

"I'm not tired." Estel sat up straighter, but a yawn threatened to split his jaw.

"Indeed you are," Elrohir playfully pushed him into Elladan.

"Am not." Estel flung an acorn at the younger _peredhel_, who easily ducked it

"Are to." Elrohir dropped some leaves on the boy's head.

"Just go to sleep, Estel," Elladan growled, throwing a blanket onto Estel's head. "I will take the first watch. Elrohir can take the second."

"And me?" Estel pulled the blanket of his head. He caught the bedroll Elladan flung toward him.

"You can sleep." Elladan grinned at him. "Good night."

As Estel lay down on his bedroll and pulled the blanket over himself, he could still hear his brothers bickering over the afternoon's hunting results. He smiled to himself. "My children will never grow up." He had once heard his father say to Glorfindel. "Not one of them."

_I don't think I'll terribly mind that,_ Estel thought sleepily. _If it means seeing Ada every day…_

Eyes closing, Estel curled up and finally gave in to sleep.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning did not start well. Estel awoke with a headache, and his hand felt hot and itchy. The skies were grey and overcast, the sun hidden behind the dark clouds. _I wouldn't be surprised if it started to rain,_ he darkly said him himself. He forced himself to eat a few bites of food before excusing himself, saying that he ate too much last night. Much to his annoyance, both Elladan and Elrohir were in a good mood. As they mounted their horses, Estel fell into the back, hoping to avoid any conversations. He tried to think of happier thoughts, but the spider kept him from thinking anything else.

He did not have such luck. His brothers could sense he was in a dark mood, and they attempted to lighten it.

"My, Estel," Elladan said teasingly. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"Maybe he slept on a rock during the night, and woke up feeling sore." Elrohir reached over and poked Estel's arm. "Or did you not sleep enough."

"Stop it!" The boy said irritably, pushing away Elrohir's hand. "You're not helping me a bit."

"What put you in such a foul mood, gwador? Was it—?"

"For Eru's sake, would both of you just shut up?" Estel snapped tersely.

"You could ask nicely, Estel." Elladan told him. "Hasn't Ada told you not to tell people to shut up?" He tried to catch Estel's eyes, but the boy was steadfastly staring straight ahead.

"Be that way, Estel." Elladan shrugged. "If you want to be ill-tempered day, that's fine with us."

An uncomfortable silence descended on the three. Elladan and Elrohir made a point of ignoring Estel, who pretended not to notice.

The boy pulled his cloak tighter about his shoulders as it began to drizzle. "Can this day get any worse?" He muttered to himself, flicking a raindrop off his nose. "All I want is a warm room and a soft bed." He rubbed his hand. "And some ointment."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was nightfall when they finally reached Rivendell. By now, Estel felt as if his head would break open any second. His hand fared no better. It itched horrendously, and the irritation seemed to have spread up his whole arm. Dismounting his horse and handing the reins over to a stable hand, he trudged with his brother into the warm abode of his home, blinking at the bright lights.

Elrohir appeared beside him. "Do you not want anything to eat?"

Estel shook his head. "I'm not hungry."

The _peredhel_ wrapped one arm around his shoulder, and frowned when he felt Estel pressed against him. "You feel quite warm."

"I do?" Estel looked up at Elrohir with a frown on his face. "Maybe I'm sick." Inwardly, he was groaning. He hated being sick.

Elrohir rested the back of his hand against the boy's forehead. "You are warm," he observed. "How do you feel?"

"I feel tired, and I have a headache."

The half-elf gently pushed him away. "Go to your room; I will meet you there."

Estel did not reply but simply walking in the direction of his room. He tiredly climbed the stairs and walked through the hallway until he reached his room. Turning the knob, he opened the door. He rubbed his eyes with back of his right hand as he dropped his pack unto the ground with his other hand. Pulling his wet things off, he quickly change into his nightclothes and sat on the bed, waiting. Elrohir came into the room, a cup of tea in one hand and a jar of something else in his other.

"Where's Ada?" Estel asked.

"He went to Mirkwood." Elrohir informed him, dipping a spoon into the jar. "He should be back next week."

Estel groaned when he realized what Elrohir was doing. "'Roh, must I—"

"Yes." Elrohir mixed the powder in with the tea before handing it to his brother. "Here," He said in a no-nonsense voice.

Reluctantly, Estel took the cup from him and took a sip. He grimaced.

"All of it, Estel." Elrohir tapped the bottom of the cup.

"Yes, _Adar_."

"Estel…"

He gave him his most innocent smile. "What?"

Elrohir reached over to tug on his hair, smiling. "Never mind." He helped his brother pulled the covers down. Estel crawled in, sighing when he rested his head against the cool pillows. Elrohir pulled the blankets over him, and lightly touched his cheek. "Sleep well, Estel. I hope you feel better tomorrow."

"Mm…" Estel closed his eyes. "'Night."

He was asleep even before Elrohir left the room.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Translations:**

Gwador – sworn brother

Peredhel – half elf

Adar – father

**A/N:** This will be a short story, with only two to three chapters. After this, I will give you the fourth chapter of "Apostate's Ruse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** It Was Nothing

**Disclaimer:** Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir belong to Tolkien. I own only the plot and the spiders (Are there really spiders out there with red-and-orange markings? I don't think so.). And you can count this story as an AU if you like.

**Rating:** PG-13 for angst.

**Warning:** If you are afraid of spiders, then do not read this story.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is late—colds are not helpful to a writer. (I think I probably used up a whole Kleenex box in one day!) Neither was the rain—both of my muses abandoned me. And then I had the problem of actually starting the chapter. Not to mention the fact that my ideas flew out the window when I needed them…

I also fixed some typos I found in Chapter One. If you see any in this chapter, feel free to inform me.

Translations are at the bottom.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two **

The next morning, Elrohir tightly tapped on the door. "Estel?" He called out. When no one answered, he pushed the door open. Estel was curled up, blankets pulled up to his nose.

Elrohir sat down on the side of the bed, and laid his hand on Estel's forehead. He drew it back when he found it hot, much warmer than last night. Concerned, he shook his brother by his shoulder. "Estel! Wake up!" He tapped Estel's forehead.

The boy's breathing suddenly hitched, and he rolled over to face Elrohir. "'Ro?" He said hoarsely. "What's wrong?"

The half-elf sighed, relieved. "You wouldn't wake up." He looked down at his brother. "I was worried."

Estel wearily nodded and closed his eyes. "Thirsty…"

Elrohir squeezed his hand as he got up. "I will be back."

Closing the door behind him, Elrohir swiftly went in search of water. He was worried by Estel's lack of reaction. If only Ada were here, he thought as he found a pitcher and filled it with water. Grabbing an empty cup, he quickly walked back upstairs.

Kicking the door open with his foot, he entered the room to find Estel struggling to sit up. Immediately, he put down the pitcher and cup on a desk and walked over to help his brother. Pushing two pillows behind Estel's back, he poured some water into the cup. "Slowly," he softly said when Estel grasped the cup and began gulping the cool liquid down. He watched him for a few moments. "Does your throat hurt?" he asked.

The boy shook his head as he looked up. "Oddly enough, no." When he finished, Estel handed the cup back to Elrohir and rested his forehead in his hands. His head still ached immensely, pulsing with each beat of his heart. A touch on his shoulder made him look up to catch Elrohir's worried look. "_Gwador?_"

"My head hurts." He whispered. "A lot." He was surprised to feel the tears coming. "I wish Ada was here."

Elrohir pulled the boy into his arms and rocked him back and forth. "I know," he answered.

Suddenly, Estel stiffened, and pulled away. "What?" Elrohir asked.

Estel's face had gone white. "'Ro, I need to—" he swallowed hard and threw the blankets off himself. Elrohir swiftly lifted his brother from the bed and ran to the bathroom where Estel leaned over a basin and lost the contents of his stomach. Elrohir gently rubbed his back as he supported the boy. "Better?"

He nodded. "Can I…sleep?"

Elrohir smiled. "Of course you can."

Estel sighed, and let his eyes close. In only a few moments, he had drifted off.

As Elrohir reached to cover up his brother, he saw the bandage that Estel was still wearing. Deciding to change it, he pulled it off, and gasped at what he saw.

Estel's hand was red and swollen. The bitten area was hot under Elrohir's probing fingers, and the boy whimpered and tried to pull away.

"So this was what you were hiding," Elrohir muttered. "It certainly is not 'nothing'!" He pushed the sleeve of Estel's shirt all the way up, and found that the rash had traveled up about half of his arm. He realized this was no ordinary bite. Giving his brother one more look, Elrohir ran out of the room.

"Elladan!" he called urgently.

The elder twin poked his head out from a room. "What is it?" he asked, climbing the stairs to join his brother.

"Estel was bitten by something—I don't know what." Elrohir replied. "His fever was much higher than it was yesterday."

Elladan walked inside Estel's room. "Is he asleep?"

"Aye."

The elf bent over and whispered in Estel's ear. "_Tithen-pen_, wake up."

Estel opened his eyes and glared weakly at Elladan. "Can't you let me sleep?"

"Not now." Elladan held Estel's left hand. "You need to explain to us what this is?"

Estel looked away. "It's nothing." He mumbled. "Just a stupid bite I got from a spider."

"Why did you not tell us earlier?" Elrohir demanded.

"Because I didn't want you two fussing over me!" Estel pushed Elladan and turned to the face the wall. "It was only a spider, El." He bit his lip.

The twins exchanged glances. "It is not 'just' a spider, brother." Elrohir said. "Your illness was caused by the bite. Look at your hand!"

Reluctantly, Estel did as he was told. "Well, I suppose it's a little red." He finally said.

"You don't understand," Elladan said impatiently. "For I can see that it was no ordinary spider, but that of a poisonous type."

Estel looked at his brother, shock in his eyes. "P-poisonous?"

"Yes." Elrohir examined Estel's hand. "Tell me what the spider looked like."

Estel tried to remember. "It was as big as my hand, I think. It had red-and-orange markings."

"Was it orange on red or red on orange?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Red on orange."

Elrohir sighed and shook his head while Elladan groaned. "_Saew-lam Ihingrilath_," He mumbled. "_Rhaich!_"

"Elladan? What are Saew-lam Ihingrilath?" Estel asked, stumbling over the unfamiliar word. "And how come I've never heard of them?"

"They are a kind of poisonous spider that lives in shaded areas." Elrohir replied. "Their venom is slow, taking about a week, but it is deadly." He refused to meet his youngest brother's eyes. "And the reason you have never heard of them is because they are quite rare."

"But surely Ada has the antidote." Estel said. When either of his brothers answered him, a note of panic edged into his voice. "El? Does he?"

"Nay…" Elrohir whispered. "He doesn't."

The room became deathly silent. Estel looked stricken. His good hand found his coverlet, and he grasped it tightly. "What will happen now?" He tentatively asked.

Elladan was already out the door. "Estel, where was the spider?"

"Near the place where we camped last night." He answered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "But the spider's dead. I killed it."

Elladan bit back a curse. "Then I will just have to find another one." He closed the door behind him, leaving Estel and Elrohir in his wake.

Estel looked at his brother. "Am I going to die?"

"Of course not!" Elrohir retorted sharply. "Elladan and I will make sure of that." His voice softened as drew the boy close to him. "I promise you—you will be just fine."

Estel simply nodded. "'Ro," he mumbled. "Can I _really_ sleep now? Without someone waking me up?"

Elrohir could not keep the smile from his face. "Of course."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Elladan ignored the mud that sprayed up onto his clothing as he mounted his horse. He hoped that a few more of those spiders still existed. If they didn't, then Estel's chances of surviving would be slim indeed.

It was not the first time he had encountered these spiders. The _peredhel_ could recall that day when he was only a young child. He and his brother had been outside playing with the other children when one of the elfling cried out that there was a huge spider. Elrohir had run for Elrond while the rest of the children killed the spider they had found. Later that day, Elrond had gone out with a few other elves to rid Imladris of the arachnids, telling them that such spiders were deadly, especially to children. After a few days, the entire episode had been forgotten.

At least, until now. Elladan leaned forward, his head resting lightly on the mane of his horse. Narrowing his eyes, he gritted his teeth while urging his horse into a gallop. "_Hortho, mellon nîn_." He whispered. "I will not fail you, Estel."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The hours passed by slowly. Elrohir had not left Estel's room, not even to eat. When it was finally afternoon, he tried to wake his brother. This time it took much longer, but finally, Estel did wake up.

"Can you eat anything, Estel?" He asked.

Estel shook his head; he afraid he might embarrass himself again. "I'm not hungry, just thirsty. And hot."

"How is your hand?"

"Itchy." He reached over to scratch it, but Elrohir stopped him. "You will only make it worse." He informed him.

"Can't you do anything about it?"

"I'm afraid not." The half-elf replied. "Forgive me, Estel." He tried not to let his worry show.

"It's all right." Estel leaned back against the pillows, and turned his head so that his flushed cheek could rest against the pillow. As he closed his eyes, he could hear Elrohir moving about in the room. Something cold touched his forehead, and his eyes flew open. "Elrohir? What are you doing?"

"Trying to bring your fever down." Elrohir had wetted a cloth with water and was now wiping it across his brother's face. "Better?"

Estel nodded, smiling a little. "Better." He let his eyes meet his brother's. "Tell me a story, Elrohir."

"What sort of story?"

"About you and Elladan getting into trouble."

Elrohir managed a grin. "Have I told you about the time Elladan and I accidentally set Glorfindel's room on fire?" When Estel shook his head, he began his story, "Elladan and I were only about your age at that time. Being bored we decided to…"

Estel smiled. He had feeling how much trouble his brothers had gotten into. Glorfindel didn't appreciate it when anyone entered his room without his permission.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Translations:**

Gwador – sworn brother

Tithen pen – little one

Saew-lam Ihingrilath – Poison tongue spiders. My own creation

Rhaich! – Curses!

Peredhel – half elf

Hortho – hurry

Mellon nîn – my friend

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I'm stopping here. One more chapter and we're done.

**A/N #2:** I think I may have spawned a bunny while mentioning Elladan's and Elrohir's story about the fire…Maybe I'll write it. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** It Was Nothing

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, and any other canon beings belong to Tolkien. Only the spiders and OCs belong to me. I am not a doctor. I know only the barest information about venom and other related medical information from what I could find on the internet. You may consider it AU if you wish.

**Rating:** PG-13 for angst and h/c. No adult themes. No slash, sex, smut, or romance. Any mentioned love is brotherly, familial, or parental love.

**A/N:** This is the last chapter of the story. Thank you to all who reviewed the two previous chapters of this story! The story will change scenes several times. Translations are at the bottom of the story.

**A/N #2:** I apologize for the long wait. Though I have a number of excuses, I know that you will accept none of them—so I will simply say that I truly am sorry for making you all wait this long.

**A/N #3:** This story placed third in the EAC contest. I am definitely a happy person…

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Elrohir stared morosely out of the window, his grey eyes reflecting the dark color of the sky. Occasionally his eyes would stray to the figure that was sleeping in the bed.

His lips parted to let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. _When would Elladan return?_ Elrohir tightly gripped the armrests of his chair, feeling both frustrated and helpless as he watched the shallow rise and fall of the chest of his sleeping brother. Estel's condition was declining by the hour.

Elrohir wished his father was here. The half elf tapped his fingers on the edge of Estel's bed. The stubborn adan should have not kept his injury a secret. For the umpteenth time that day, Elrohir berated himself for not examining his brother more closely when he first noticed the injury. If only it was been discovered earlier—the situation might have been better. Sighing heavily once more, he let his head drop into his hands.

Five long hours had passed since Elladan had left—five long agonizing hours for both Estel and Elrohir. Estel had slept fitfully, awakening frequently and tossing and turning in his sleep. Elrohir could do naught but soothe his brother's agitated movements. He had finally decided to drug him, thus granting him oblivion to pain.

Estel suddenly stirred, eyes fluttering as he slowly returned to consciousness. Elrohir leaned forward and rest a hand on the boy's forehead. "Estel," He murmured softly.

"—time is it?" Estel mumbled, rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "Is it night already?" he glanced out window.

"It is only early afternoon." Elrohir replied. "How are you feeling?"

The boy blinked. "Must I answer that?" He said with a weak grin.

"No."

"Good." He pushed the blankets down. "You drugged me." He said in an accusing tone.

His brother shrugged. "The sleep was needed, Estel."

"But you know how I hate taking them!" He tried to sit up. "They make my head feel cloudy."

"But you—"

"I'm not a baby, Elrohir!" Estel looked indignant. "I can take a little pain."

"I know, I know," The _peredhel_ answered softly. "But I dislike seeing you in any pain."

Estel was about to reply, but he was suddenly interrupted by a series of harsh coughing. Elrohir helped him sit up and soothingly rubbed his back until the hacking stopped. Estel gratefully took the cup of water from his brother, nodding his thanks. When he finished, he slumped against the pillows, exhausted.

"Is it hard for you to breathe?" Elrohir questioned him as he helped him lie down and readjust the pillows and blankets.

"A little." The boy absently rubbed the bite on his hand.

The half elf quickly caught his hand. "Do not touch it."

"But it itches!" He protested, even though he knew Elrohir was right.

"It will stop when I get the antidote."

Estel looked at his brother, anxiety evident in his eyes. "When will Elladan return?"

"Soon," Elrohir assured him. He firmly clasped Estel's good hand in his own, not willing to let go. "Soon, _gwador nîn_."

---------------

Elladan paused to take a drink of water. As he did, he glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun had been overshadowed by dark clouds that hinted at rain. Adjusting the quiver on his back, he once more urged his horse into a canter. Elladan knew he was near the encampment, and thoughts of his youngest brother spurred him on.

After another hour of hard riding, he finally reached the place. Quickly jumping off his horse, he approached the pile of wood and kicked it. A number of the red-and-orange arachnids scurried out. Cautiously, the half elf retrieved a large jar from his pack and set it in front of the spiders. He waited patiently until two spiders had crawled in the jar, and rapidly scooped the jar in his hands and capped the lid. As he bent down, he noticed a spider crawling up his boot. With a curse, Elladan knocked it off his leg and hurriedly moved away from the irate spiders. Only when he had mounted his horse and send it on a gallop did he let out a sigh of relief. _The things I do for you, Estel,_ he thought. _You had better be living when I come back._ Elladan silently entreated the Valar to keep Estel alive until he and Elrohir could create an antidote, for there was nothing else he could do.

---------------

Candlelight flickered, illuminating the look of utter frustration on Elrohir's face as tried to wake Estel. After their short conversation, Estel had once more succumbed to sleep, even without the drugs. Elrohir had allowed him to sleep for three hours before finally deciding to wake him. He was alarmed when Estel did not respond to his insistent calls.

As a last resort, he sought the advice of one of Rivendell's many healers. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked of him. "Anything to awaken him?" Using a cloth he wiped the sweat that covered Estel's face and neck.

The healer shook his head sympathy. "Only when he receives the antivenin will awaken."

Elrohir set his mouth into a hard line, his face betraying his anguish. He nodded wordlessly.

"Do you want me to send word to Lord Elrond?"

"Nay. For what use is there in that? He will be too late." Elrohir turned away to look at Estel. "Only Elladan can help him now."

"Have hope," The healer told as he left the room. "He will come in time."

The half-elf could only nod as he once more took Estel's hand and bowed his head over it. _Valar help him…_

Outside, the rain began to fall.

---------------

The dark-haired _peredhel _impatiently shook water from his hair and pushed the sodden braids away from his face as focused his gaze on the road ahead of him. Elladan had been traveling in the rain for nearly three hours; he could sense his brother's tension now, and it filled him with apprehension. Elladan wished he could go faster, but he knew it would be taxing on his horse in this treacherous night. The rain had made the lands wet, muddy, and slippery. The mountains passages were slick with water and loose stones, making it difficult for even the fleetest Elf.

Flashes of lightning and sounds of thunder made his horse skittish. As he straightened up, a bolt of lightening struck a tree near him. Gritting his teeth, he tried to prevent his horse from bolting. "_Dartho!_" He exclaimed, "_Avo no delo, mellon nîn_." His words were soft but commanding. The horse obeyed him, and gradually settled down. Elladan absently wiped the water from his face and he checked to make sure the _Saew-lam Ihingrilath_ were still intact. The two spiders moved restlessly in the container, occasionally climbing on top of each other as they tried to escape. _You will not find it to be easy,_ Elladan thought to himself as he rode on through night.

Rivendell was two more hours away. But in this rain, Elladan knew it would probably take longer. Pressing his feet into the sides of the horse, he urged it on faster until the trees appeared to blur all around him. Rain was blown into his eyes by the harsh wind and braches scratched his face, but Elladan did not notice them. He was past caring. What mattered was his life of his brother.

One hour went by. The rain continued to fall. Still Elladan pushed on through the rain, driven on by his will. He could now easily sense his twin's distress, and he feared for the worst…

---------------

He couldn't breathe.

There was a feeling that someone was sitting on him, slowly suffocating him. Estel opened his mouth to scream, but only a whimper came out. He felt weak, too weak to raise even a hand—it was as if someone were holding his arms down. He could not get free, despite his frantic struggles.

There was also pain, a deep and terrible pain in his chest as he struggled for air. Clawing desperately, Estel tried to free himself. If did not get any air soon, he feared he would die.

Someone was calling his name, but Estel did not know who it was. The voice seemed very distant, yet it was familiar. Estel strove to listen, for the tone of voice seemed urgent and pleading, pleading for him to listen.

_Cease your struggling,_ someone commanded him. _Please, Estel, open your eyes and wake up..._

Awake? Was he not awake already? Estel felt confused.

_Edro hin lîn!_ The command was repeated in Elvish. "_Estel! Gwador! Echuio!_"

"Estel!"

He managed to open his eyes and saw a white-faced Elrohir. "W-what?" He winced at the throbbing pain in his pain.

The half-elf sighed in relief. "Thank Eru." He breathed. "Estel, please, do not do that again."

The boy was confused. "What did I do?" He winced at the hoarseness of his voice. His throat felt extremely dry, and it still felt as if there was a heavy weight upon his chest.

Elrohir rinsed out a cloth. "You did not wake up at once, and I feared for you." He replied, his face strained. "I thought you had died on me."

"S-sorry." Estel responded with a cough as he pushed himself up on shaky arms. "I mean for you to worry, Elrohir."

"I do not blame you." Elrohir used the cloth to wash his brother's flushed face. "But if you do it again and if you truly die on me, I swear I will go into Mandos' Hall to hunt you down and bring you back." Elrohir threatened in a jesting matter.

Estel gave him a smile and laughed. But it was soon overtaken by his coughing. Turning away, Estel covered his mouth and hacked, hoping it would pass soon so that he could breathe. But they did not stop. Instead, they grew more intense. Face paling, he looked at Elrohir, panic in his eyes. Elrohir immediately realized what was happening and he quickly pulled Estel towards him so that the boy's head rested on his shoulder. He could feel the convulsions as Estel tried to inhale and was alarmed, knowing that the poison had progressed. He soothingly rubbed Estel's back, murmuring comforting words. Inside, however, he was shouting out to Elladan, urging him to hurry. _Muindor, where are you?_ Slowly, he could sense the tremors gradually slowing. "Just breathe, Estel. Just breathe." He quietly said to his younger brother

Estel nodded wordlessly as he tried to catch his breath. "Trying…" he gasped out.

"Shh, don't talk." Elrohir continued to hold him. "Save your strength, little one."

"I wish…Ada were here." The boy said, pressing his forehead against the warmth of Elrohir's shirt. There were tears in his eyes but he did not care.

"I do to, Estel."

---------------

Elladan could see the lights of Rivendell, still bright even in this weather. Suppressing the urge to cry out in relief, he allowed himself a smile as he made his way into the valley. "I am coming, Estel." he whispered, "Just hold on for a little longer."

He allowed his horse to run freely now that they were home. Both the he and his animal were wet to the skin, and fatigued from the long ride. But he had made it, and hopefully he and Elrohir could quickly make an antidote.

Galloping into the courtyard, Elladan hurriedly dismounted and gave his horse into the care of the stable hands. "Thank you, my friend." He fondly touched his horse on nose before running in the direction of his home. Flinging a door open, he paused momentarily to shrug off his wet cloak and his bow and quiver before rushing up the stairs and into Estel's room.

"Elladan!" Elrohir looked up. "You have come," The relief on his face was apparent

"So I have." When he saw that Estel's eyes were open, he smiled a bit. "Estel? How are you feeling?"

"Like I died and was thrown out of Mandos' hall." The boy replied ruefully. "Do you have the spiders?" He looked anxiously at Elladan with bright eyes. _Too bright, _Elladan thought darkly. _It must be the fever._

In answer, the elder twin showed him the jar. "I have them." He slowly looked at Elrohir, sending a clear message to him. The peredhel gave a subtle nod.

Estel broke the silence. "You do know how to create an antidote, don't you?" His voice was soft; he was too tired to speak any louder. He coughed, eyes watering.

"Of course," Elrohir assured him. "Ada taught us well." He chose his words carefully. "But it will take some time for us to create one."

"H-how long?" Estel asked between coughs. "How long…will it take?"

The twins exchanged glances. "Possibly an hour, maybe more." Elladan finally said.

Estel slumped against the bed. One more hour. He was tired despite all the time he had been sleeping, and his head ached. He did not know how much more of this he could take. He closed his eyes. "Don't know...how much more of this…I can take…" His voice held a pleading tone.

Elrohir placed a hand on his shoulder. "One hour, my brother. Please. For my sake. For Elladan's. For Ada." He did not want to be the one to tell Elrond that the Heir of Isildur had died from a spider bite, for it sounded all too preventable. And he knew the grief would be devastating on them all.

The boy nodded. He did even open his eyes. "Try…" he mumbled. "Want to sleep."

"You cannot," Elladan told him, coming to stand beside the bed. "You need to be awake, Estel." He gently prodded Estel in the shoulder. "Open your eyes, Estel."

Making a face, Estel obeyed, blinking slowly.

"I will call for someone to stay with you while we work on the spiders," Elrohir said, smoothing Estel's unruly hair away from his flushed face. "We will be back in an hour."

---------------

"Do not go to sleep."

"I know. Not going to." He was too weary to speak in full sentences.

"Then why are your eyes closed?"

"I'm resting them. Leave me be."

For a moment it was silent. Then, "Would you stop poking me?"

"Nay."

Estel tiredly glared at Glorfindel. "You are incori- incorhig- in—"

"Incorrigible?" The elf interrupted. "Is that what you are trying to say?"

"Aye. You are incorrigible, Glorfindel." Estel grinned.

"You wound me, Estel."

"'Twas Erestor who said so." Estel retorted before snapping his mouth shut. _Oh, oh…_

"So it was Erestor?" The elf remarked dryly. "Very typical of him."

"Shall I tell him you said that?"

"If you wish to." Glorfindel said slowly. "Unless he didn't want me to know that he calls me such names." He carefully watched Estel, who flushed. "So you were not supposed to say anything, young Estel?"

Estel disguised his smile with a cough. "Don't you dare start fussing over me—Elrohir has done that for the whole day."

"And with good reason." The elf responded. "You should've told him earlier."

"I know, I know. Everyone tells me that." Estel fingered his coverlet. "I already am sorry."

"I trust you will learn from this?"

The boy nodded, eyes closing once more. "Stay away from spiders." He felt someone jab his shoulder. "Glorfindel!"

The elf simply looked at him. "What?"

"Stop. poking. me." Estel glowered at him.

"Then stay awake."

Giving a growl of frustration, Estel turned to face the face. Truly, Glorfindel was incorrigible.

---------------

Elrohir shoved his hair behind his ear, eye fixed on his task. "Slowly, Elladan," he said softly.

"I am trying."

"Your hands are shaking."

"Stop talking! You aren't helping a bit." Elladan resisted the urge to slam the beaker he was holding. Instead, he slowly set it down before letting out a series of words that Elrond would have disapproved of. Running his fingers through his damp hair, Elladan leaned back against the wall, trying to work out what he was doing wrong.

The two had already worked for nearly an hour in Elrond's personal room. Twice they had failed. Now they were trying for the third time, and for the life of him, Elladan could not figure out he was doing wrong.

Elrohir, nonplussed with his brother's anger, took the opportunity to thumb through a book. "I do not see how Ada can remember all this information. It is quite daunting."

"He had a millennium to perfect his skills." Elladan answered sarcastically. "We are not even that old."

"The information is here."

"But you seem have forgotten that the antidote for Saew-lam Ihingrilath require a special process, of which I can barely recall." The elder twin struck the wall with his fist. "Confound it all!"

"Getting angry will not help, Elladan!" Elrohir retorted. "You neither are helping me or Estel." He stood up and slammed the book shut to stare at his brother.

Elladan let out a dejected sigh. "I know." He looked up, eyes bleak. "Forgive me."

Elrohir nodded. "Now will you sit down and read this with me?"

A few minutes passed by as they looked through the book. Elrohir pointed to something. "Do you think it could be this?"

Elladan peered at the page. "I see…" He looked at the next page. "So that was what I was missing." He stood up. "Are you ready to try again?"

"If you are."

Half an hour passed as they worked laboriously, spurred on by the fact Estel's life depended on them.

Finally, they were finished. Elladan held the container to a light, inspecting it critically. "We have it, Elrohir."

Grinning with relief, Elrohir clapped him on the shoulder. "Estel will be saved." He quietly said.

---------------

_(Few days later...)_

Estel sat on a stone bench, letting his bare feet swing freely as he looked up into the sky. No longer did he have to stay in bed, and he glad of that. The warm wind blew through the gardens, ruffling his dark hair and his clothes. He sighed in content.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Estel turned his head slightly to see his brother heading toward him. "Aye," he answered. "It's nice to be outside once more."

"Ada would have made you stay inside a day longer." Elrohir said sitting down at Estel's left side while Elladan took Estel's right.

"But you are not Ada." Estel told him. "And I know you would not keep in longer than it was necessary."

Elrohir chuckled. "How is your hand?"

Estel ran his thumb over the scars. "They no longer hurt or itch." He answered. "And it's no longer swollen." He suddenly looked at his brothers. "Do you plan to tell Ada about this whole incident?"

"Well…" Elladan began. "If he asks."

Estel made a face. "He will only want to fuss over this little bite and make me drink something nasty."

Elladan laughed. "That he will." He lightly swatted Estel on the side of his head. "Don't give me that look, little brother. If he asks, I will tell him you were bitten and were healed by me, the great healer."

Estel good-naturedly shoved his eldest brother away. "You are such a child, Elladan. Your skill cannot compare to Ada." He slowly inched away from Elladan who had a wicked look on his face.

"I will teach you to respect me, little brother!" Elladan began tickling him, Elrohir joining him. Soon Estel was in stitches.

"Stop, stop!" He gasped. "Dan! Ro!" he laughed helplessly. "Elladan!" He tried to move away.

Gradually, the two elves stopped, and Estel pulled himself up, still laughing. "Two against one is not very fair."

"It will never be fair, brother." Elladan smiled as straightened his shirt. "Not as long as you live with us and are our brother."

Estel looked at him. "I never did thank you, did I?"

"What do you mean?"

The boy fiddled with a strand of his hair. "I mean—I'm truly thankful that you helped me." His grey eyes darted from one twin to the other. "That you were here for me."

Elrohir smiled. "You don't have to thank us, Estel. We were glad to help you." He placed his arm around his younger brother. "I would do anything for me, _gwador_. Elladan, too."

"Is that a promise?"

"You have word." Elladan solemnly said. "We will always be here for you."

Estel smiled. "_Le hannon_," he said softly, eyes shining. "Thank you."

**The End**

* * *

**Translations:**

Peredhel – half-elf

Gwador nîn – my brother (sworn)

Dartho! – Hold!

Avo no delo, mellon nîn. – Don't be afraid, my friend.

Saew-lam Ihingrilath – Poison-tongue spiders (My own creation. I fear they will begin to haunt my dreams.)

Edro hin lîn! – Open your eyes!

Echuio! – Wake up!

Muindor – Brother

Le hannon – Thank you

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it. _-Sniff-_ Here I am, dissatisfied with the story. There will be revisions, but no new chapters.

**A/N #2:** A quick note EAC—which stands for Estel Angst Central. The forum is run by _**Oxpecker**_ and is moderated by the great _**Starlight9**_. 'Tis a nice place to chat and talk about our favorite Númenorean and Dúnadan, Aragorn, and other interests. Go to Oxpecker's profile for the links, as I am too lazy to type it here. Next contest's theme: Prejudices in Middle-Earth. I may or may not enter. If I do, I promise updates will be quicker.

_Navaer, mellyn nîn._

* * *

_**Calenlass Greenleaf, Keeper of Legolas' pronunciation of "Aragorn" and the brotherly love between Legolas and Aragorn.**_


End file.
